


Not Free Anymore

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual, Sub Lucifer (Supernatural), Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Now that Nick has Lucifer again, he will never allow him to leave again. Without being able to use his wings, this won't work anyway.





	Not Free Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them & I love dark stuff. There you go

"You won't run away again now, will you?"

Nick finished the last knot on Lucifer's wrist, sitting up to admire his work. The angel was blindfolded and he was firmly tied to the bed. He hadn't expected this to happen, but there he was, under his vessel's control. Nick hadn't only taken away his ability to see and move. The thick rope that pressed against his soft feathers was what really let Lucifer know who was in charge here. 

"Why," Lucifer asked, moving his head as if to look at Nick, but he had no idea where he was when he wasn't speaking to him.

"Because I can't let you fly away now, Lucifer. I was broken when you left me. I prayed to you, begged you to come back and stay, and staying with me is what you will do," Nick said calmly, his fingers brushing some of the feathers, and Lucifer froze. 

That was true. Lucifer, after listening to his prayers for weeks, had decided to leave his little spot and come back, only to be caught like a fly in a net. They belonged to each other. Nick held on to that, even if it meant tying the poor angel down.

Nick leaned down to kiss the tears that appeared from underneath the blindfold away as they ran down his cheeks. His wings were itching, they needed to be free, they weren't supposed to be bound. It was the nightmare of every angel. 

"You're mine," Nick said. "Only mine." He kissed Lucifer softly. "Nobody's gonna take you away from me. Not Dean," he kissed him, "not Sam," he kissed him again, "not Castiel."

Lucifer nodded and sniffled slightly as Nick's fingers buried themselves in his wings. His cock was hard, pressing against his jeans, against Nick's thigh. He had been captured. He loved his vessel. Lucifer couldn't stop to cry.

"How long," Lucifer asked. "Please, how long?" Lucifer sobbed. 

"Until I am convinced that you'll stay," Nick said, his hands caressing his wings. Lucifer would have squirmed if he hadn't been tied down so properly. "No need to worry, angel. I will take care of you, just as you have taken care of me. You're mine, Lucifer," Nick repeated, shoving his face in his neck. He left a trail of kisses before he bit into his sensitive skin. Lucifer sobbed.

Nick's hand rested on his left wing, and he circled one of his most sensitive spots. Lucifer tried to arch his back and he groaned, and it left Nick unimpressed. He liked his wings. They were his to touch.

"Those belong to me, Lucifer. I choose when you get to use them, angel," he said softly, watching the tears fall. "My beautiful archangel," he purred, kissing him again, licking up his tears afterwards. 

"Nick?" Lucifer asked, his mouth open, breathing unsteadily. Nick was straddling his waist. His fingers were on Lucifer's blindfold, and he wasn't intending to remove them anytime soon.

"Yeah?"

"Please," Lucifer begged. 

Lucifer's suffering continued as Nick played with his bound wings once again, making the angel tremble. As soon as Lucifer's lips moved while he attempted to beg again, he felt something round that was being shoved into his mouth, and he whimpered when Nick's fingers worked on the back of his neck, making sure that the ball gag would stay where he wanted it to stay.

Nick knew that he would never let Lucifer go.


End file.
